An unlikly Alliance
by Arreal
Summary: this is my first story/crossover... it is not just a Warcraft/Fairy Tail but also One Piece and Naruto.. Natsu, Luffy and Naruto ends up in Azeroth under the Third War. What will happen and how do they get back home?


Prolog

Jaina Proudmoore was close to giving up hope. Even thou she and others had escaped from Lordaron before it had been overrun by the Scourge, they had no escaped the war for good. First she had gotten reports of the Horde also had come to Kalimdor and then, three days ago they had found out that the Scourge had followed them here. The Human had been forced to fight a war against to of powerful foes and now a Scourge army had found their main base. The undead outnumbered the last part of the once Great Alliance of Lordaron teen to one and Jaina knew that they had little hope left. She turned to the man standing behind her, one of the few High Elf survives that still was in the base. The man was one of the leaders of the last of the High Elfs, their beloved home had also fallen to the unholy might of the Scourge. He had been a Captain in the city guard of Silvermoon, but when the battle of the city seemed lost, he had gathered who he could and had broken to the lines of the undead and get away. Jaina knew the High Elf well, in the first years after the Second War he had been in Dalaran a lot as he had worked as the bodyguard of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and later he had become the first High Elf to join the Knights of the Silver Hand and become a Paladin train by Uther the Lightbringer himself, together with him. Jaina didn't wanted to think about him now. "Are we ready for them Captain Dawnspear?" she asked, turning to look at the army of living dead, that was getting closer and closer. The Paladin looked past the Archmage, turned his sword in his hand. A week ago he had still used his hammer, but no longer. "Yes my lady, we are ready to fight them." the Paladin said. "It's a good day to die, when you know the reasons why" Jaina didn't look at him. It was not the first time he had said that, but this time she was starting to believe that it would be the last time. Now she could see the leader of the army, a Dreadlord. "Well, that lets make sure that we take as mush of them with us." With those word, Jaina placed the tip of her staff, the staff that once been hold by her mentor, Antonidas, at the ground. "I will summon some water elementals to help us"

The Canons of the great battleship roared as the Marine open fire against the other ship, the pirate ship. On the deck of the battleship stood the master and commander of this group of the Marine, Vice Admiral Stainless. Far to long had he been hurting the pirate ship and he planed to end the hurt today. As the canons roared again and the battleship get closer to the smaller pirate ship, the Vice Admiral yelled orders to his man. They were going to take the ship Thousand Sunny and end the Straw Hat Pirates and their captain. But the Vice Admiral was no fool, he knew that the Straw Hat and his crew would fight back and the battle would be a hard one. As the Marines started to enter the pirate ship, they were meet by the former pirate hunter Zoro and the cook Black-Leg Sanji, but the rest of the crew also joined the fighting soon. As Stainless jumped over at the Thousand Sunny he could hear someone yell out. "GUM GUM PISTOL!" The Vice Admiral side steeped the attack, but a Marine behind him was hit and trow of the ship. Stainless turned to face the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Monkey D. Luffy. "Stop moving so I can hit you!" yelled the young man, who wished to become the King of Pirates one day. Before the Vice Admiral could do or say anything something unusual happened. A weird storm started out of nowhere. The powerful storm lifted the two ships up into the sky and send the crews flying. Still Stainless was not going to lost the Straw Hat and he tried to get closer to kill him, but then. As the Vice Admiral still was looking at him, Monkey D. Luffy disappeared in thin air.

The poor fools of bandits was running for their lifts. Just a few minutes ago their had attacked a cart to steal whatever they could, but the cart had belong to members of a wizard guild and not just one random wizard guild, but Fairy Tail. Now the bandits was running away from the female wizard called Titania, Erza Scarlet, the ice marker wizard, Gray Fullbuster and worst of all, the Fire Dragon Slayer Wizard Natsu Dragneel. A bit behind the three very powerful wizards came the Stella Sprite Wizard Lucy Heartfilia and the winged cat Happy. "Come back here you..." yelled the angry Dragon Slayer, before using one of his standard attacks. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" flames spring from the Dragon Slayer's mound and the bandits was nearly turned to ash, but a kick from Erza forced Natsu to miss. "We need them alive baka!" she said, before looking at the bandits again. The Bandits had trow themselves to the ground in fear, they was ready to give up. The group, known as Team Natsu got closer, ready to take the bandit as prisoners as storm suddenly begin. The Storm was very powerful and it pulled the bandits and wizards into the sky sending them flying. Lucy cried out to her friends, looking around after them. She just saw Natsu before he suddenly was gone.

"Rasengan" the cry of the attacking young man sound over most of the forest, high then the other sounds of the battle. A small army of ninjas was locked in a hard battle against a dreaded foe. The joined force of the five great hidden villages was in war with the fear and hated Akatsuki. It was the high of the Fourth Shinobi World War, a war about the fate of the world. The long believe dead, Madara Uchiha had played his hand and raised an army of dead ninjas by using the forbidden Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Now in this forest, the forces of the Allied Shinobi Villages was fighting against former friends and foes alike, all of them the slaves of Akatsuki. But the ninjas didn't hold back, they would not give in or give up. Together with his friends and other people who was fighting for the Allied Forces, the son of the Fourth Hokage, the hero of Konohagakure, Naruto Uzumaki did his best to force back the enemy. It was he who had used Rasengan, the Jutsu made by his father. Jumping back he cross to fingers and yelled. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" creating four clones of himself to add in battle. Naruto turned just in time to get out of the way from an attack. Drawing a kunai, Naruto send it after the attacker, but it was stopped as a powerful storm suddenly started. The storm send friends and foe alike flying, even pulling up trees. Naruto yelled out to some of his near by friends and they turned just in time to see him disappear.

Jaina blink surprised. It was not water elementals that appeared, but three young weird dressed men. One of them had a straw hat on, the other had a bandana over his forehead and the last had a white scarf around his neck. She was about to say something to them when Captain Dawnspear yelled out. "The Undead are breaking though" As one, the three men turned around and saw the army of living dead storming into the main base of the Allince survives. Without warring the three ran at the undead army, ready to fight. They didn't know what was going on, but they knew, that the undead was an enemy and that was why they attacked.


End file.
